someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Creepypasta - Coin of Fate
This is a ritual, performed to guess your fate. It is dangerous and not for the impatient. Preparation To do this ritual, you must have: a singular penny. This will determine your fate, but not as... Well determined. The chance of your guaranteed fate increases, depending on the coin's value, reaching a maximum of 100% if it's a 1 dollar coin. Next, you'll need an envelope. You'll have to write down exactly this: "In this darkness of questioning haze, I require enlightenment. I do not care what happens to me, or my body." Capitals do not matter, but grammar must be top-notch. Finally, you'll need to wax seal the envelope, and put it in your mailbox. If you do not have a mailbox, put it on your doorstep. If you don't have a doorstep OR a mailbox, you cannot do this ritual. And with that, you're ready to begin the ritual. The Ritual Rules There are certain rules you must follow to make this work. Rule 1: Do not use anything other than a wax seal to seal your envelope. Rule 2: Do not use pen to write the message. Rule 3: You must put your sealed envelope in your mailbox or on your doorstep at 6:00 PM or earlier, and wait until 12:00 AM to begin. Otherwise, the other world will not have time to pick up the envelope and read it. Rule 4: Do not spill''' ANYTHING on the message or the other world will not understand the message, and it will not work. Final Rule: You must write the message in '''English. The creatures in the other world only speak English and their normal language. The Ritual Now, if you've done everything exactly as I've said, (Slackers BE GONE!) it should be 12:00 AM or later. If it is 12:00 AM or later, it is time to begin. You must flip the coin. If it's Heads, you're safe for an hour. However, if it is Tails, you must hide from a creature sent from the other world for 1 hour before it vanishes. You see, the creatures from the other world can only stay in our realm for 60 minutes. Now you must repeat this process until 4:00 AM. Hopefully, you've lived through the little game you played with the other world. Now you'll see a set of numbers and a small sentence. The numbers are how long your lifespan is, and the sentence is how you'll die. DO NOT TELL ANYONE YOUR DAY OF FATE OR HOW YOU'LL DIE! If you tell anyone this, the other world will send a special kind of creature that only you can see. It can stay in our realm forever, unlike all other world creatures. It's appearance is based on your loves and fears. The only similarity is that the creature always carries a large, black scythe. This creature can and '''WILL '''kill you, at any chance it gets. Although you'll just flat out die from its scythe, other people will see you vanish into a black, spectral dust. Because of the different forms the creature makes, and the fact that cameras do not see it, only you, no pictures have or will be taken of it. When you do this ritual and live, you cannot forget the time and method of death. Conclusion Although I highly don't recommend doing this ritual, it does help you if you feel depressed and want to know if you'll kill yourself, which will help you lift your spirits, changing your fate. Also, if you use a $1 coin, your creature will be more dangerous, but your fate is sealed and cannot be changed, unlike using a single penny. Good Luck, I hope you make it. Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Ritual Category:Creepypastas